My Dear Friend Ana
by Paint Splat
Summary: I always wanted something I couldn't have . . . it struggled out my reach faster the harder I push towards it . . . perfection . . . *Rated T for language*


_**Enjoy my little headcanon about Glimmer. ('Ana' in Italic, Glimmer in regular font.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Will you buy me it for Christmas?**_

_Some months before The Hunger Games_

**Glimmer**

It was always about everyone else. Never about me. Everyone was so special and so talented and so pretty and I'm just . . . Glimmer.

_Fat Glimmer. Greedy Glimmer. Piggy Glimmer._

It was my dear little friend Ana again. With her persuasive charismatic voice she could convince me to do anything, play with my heart and emotions, mess with my head and more. Ana was vindictive, sly and spiteful.

_But I'm right._

No you're not. I've changed. I'm different now.

_You haven't changed. You're still fat. And you're ugly._

You're lying. Marvel thinks I'm pretty.

_Fuck Marvel. We're talking about you here. And how you need to lose weight._

Marvel's nice and he's my friend. And I'M NOT FAT.

_You're convincing yourself otherwise. Listen to me, darling, I AM you after all._

You're not me. You'll never be me. You're nothing like me at all.

_Pull the other one, honey; it's got bells on it._

You're a freak, Ana.

_You just called yourself a freak, you're so stupid! And you're still fat._

Okay, so maybe I'm curvier than those other girls. That doesn't make me fat.

_. . ._

Does it?

_I thought I was wrong._

Ana, I'm sorry. You're right. I am fat. I am a pig. I'm never going to eat again. Even if it means I'm not strong enough to win The Hunger Games.

_That's the spirit darling._

_In The Hunger Games_

**Glimmer**

It was killing me, I knew that much. Everything else was a bit hazy. The venom was definitely strong, the Capitol was right about that.

_It's not as if you'd win anyway, right Glim?_

Oh, go away Ana. I'm a little too busy DYING.

_Hey, at least I'm dying too. But we can spend the rest of the afterlife together. Forever and ever and ever. . ._

You're so annoying.

_But I'm right, aren't I sweetheart?_

Yes. Do you think I lost enough weight?

_. . ._

Ana?

_Well . . ._

Oh, come on!

_It's fine. Don't worry about it. Sit back. Enjoy the show._

I'm dying for fuck's sake, Ana!

_Oh, right. Oh well, at least you lost a lot of weight. You're practically skin and bones. I'm surprised you didn't die of starvation, darling._

Yeah . . . Wait, what?

_Didn't you realise? Oh dear, I've said too much. _

_. . ._

_You couldn't run away because you lost focus, remember? That's because you didn't have any energy because you hadn't eaten anything._

Ana, you said you were helping me!

_Well, I lied, honey. The world's harsh like that. Just look at your current situation._

Ana, I thought this was supposed to make me better, thinner, prettier! You know, all the things I wasn't.

_Don't worry. You're beautiful and so, so thin._

Really?

_Yes. Now you're nearly dead. Congratulations!_

Wait, Ana! Don't go . . .

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

Ana?

Ana! ANA!

Suddenly I can't think and fog is clouding my thoughts. I feel my eyes closing out of their own accord and force them open again. But the power's too much. It's stronger than Ana's grasp on me.

I see spots and spend my last moments thinking about what Ana said. Did she really help me? Was her advice really the truth?

Of course not.

I realise how stupid I've been over the last few months, years even. Ana was wrong. I was already beautiful and thin enough. She practically killed me, and she didn't even give a fuck.

I also realise that I'm so close to Death. I can feel his clammy hand grasping mine and pulling me away from the Arena, away from Cato and Clove and Katniss and all the other poor people stuck there.

I try to speak to Death, tell him about how Ana tricked me, but he doesn't listen. He doesn't want to. So I speak to the Gamemakers, everyone back in District One, everyone in the Arena, everyone in Panem.

"Anorexia . . ." I manage to struggle out, before Death finally drags me away.

Perfection was always out of my reach.

_**So, is this terrible? Tell me what you think. I don't always write in first person and this Fanfic is certainly . . . different. Read and review PLEASE, because I love to hear what people think. Bye!**_


End file.
